RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 1
RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 1 is the first adaptation installment of the reality television show, The Amazing Race. It features eleven teams of two, each with a pre-existing relationship, in a race around the world. The season premiered on April 25, 2010, at 7:00 p.m. EST/PST on RLV Network, a fictional premium cable channel broadcasted in the United States and Canada, with a one-hour season finale on July 11, 2010. Lifelong friends Carol Donally and Josh Alleck were the winners of this Race. Production 'Development and filming' This season was aired during the 2010 spring season on RLV Network. The season spanned over 30,000 miles (48,000 km) of travel through eight countries in four different continents including Chile, France, Germany, Turkey, India, the United States's state of Alaska, and first-time visited Venezuela. During pre-production, the producers moved part of Leg 5 and a tidbit of Leg 6's route, Munich, from the originally planned location of Düsseldorf. The reason for this decision has been disclosed as a recent robbery at a planned location required extensive police investigation to take place. 'Cast' Applications for RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 1 ''were open until February 20, 2010. The cast includes professional surfing twin brothers CJ and Damien Hobgood, shopping consultants Jen Bacca and Ericka Steyels, Atlanta police officers Rob Haertman and Vince Pablan, and the first ever ex-couple. Dayana Mendoza made an appearance in Leg 3 to serve as part of an additional task. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement indicates that the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward clue. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *''Italicized results indicate the position of the team at the midpoint of a two-episode Leg. *A brown ⊃ means the team chose to use a U-Turn; brown ⊂ indicates the team who received it. Notes: ^1 Each team member's Roadblock limit is six. ^2 Betty & Donny failed to complete either of the Detour tasks and opted to take a 24-hour penalty for failing a Detour. Already in last place, the penalty wasn't issued and RachelLeVega came out to them on the race course and eliminated them. ^3 Rob & Vince, Jack & Allison, Jen & Ericka, Andy & Lauren, and Yasmin & Relina received a 4-hour penalty for injuring a calf during the Roadblock in Leg 2. ^4 Carol & Josh and Jen & Ericka initially arrived at the Pit Stop in 3rd and 7th, but they elected to take the 4-hour penalty for not completing the Roadblock. Seven teams checked in during Carol & Josh's penalty, dropping them to 9th. Three teams checked in (includes Carol & Josh) during Jen & Ericka's penalty, dropping them to last and be eliminated. ^5 Will & Kim initially arrived 2nd, but were required to find the sword before checking in. After overlooking outside, they eventually find their sword back underground, dropping them to 5th. Episode title quotes Episode title quotes are often made by the racers. #"Make It Until You Break It (Santiago, Chile)" - Rob #"Dance Your Pants Off, Baby! (Caracas, Venezuela)" - Nathan #"Forrest Gump? This Is A Swamp (Los Roques archipelago, Venezuela)" - Ashley #"Never Put Hot Sauce On Thin Ice (Burgundy, France)" - Andy #"Tastes Like Motor Oil, Or At Least I Think (Munich, Germany)" - Carol #"Are We The Outcasts Of This Country Already (Kayseri, Turkey)?" -'' Rob'' #"You Should Know You Are Delusional (Istanbul, Turkey)" - Kim #"Don't Burn The Building Down (Ambattur, India)" - Jack Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. All trips are sponsored by Travelocity. * Leg 1 - A trip for two to Saint Lucia * Leg 2 - A trip for two to the Bahamas * Leg 3 - Two ten-speed mountain bikes * Leg 4 - US$2,500 each * Leg 5 - A trip for two to Munich during Oktoberfest * Leg 6 '''- A trip for two to Aruba * '''Leg 7 - A year's supply of free fuel from Shell * Leg 8 '- Two Dell laptops Race summary 'Leg 1 (Canada ''' → '''Chile) Airdate: 'April 25, 2010 * Niagara Falls, Ontario, 'Canada (Horseshoe Falls) (Starting Line) * Toronto (Toronto Pearson International Airport) to Santiago, Chile (Comodoro Arturo Merino Benítez International Airport) * Santiago (Estadio Municipal de Pudahuel) * Quilicura, Santiago (Punto Maestro Construcción) * Quilicura, Santiago (Importadora y Exportadora Sign Shop) * Santiago (Palacio de la Moneda) For the first Detour of the race, teams chose between Drill Kicks or Drill Teams. Both tasks required teams to wear soccer pinnies. In Drill Kicks, teams had to take turns passing the soccer ball to each other while running across the entire field maneuvering around cones. Once a team has scored three goals, they will receive their next clue. In Drill Teams, teams had to participate in an intense soccer training workout. Each team member must drag a 75 lb football pull sled the length of the field. Then, they had to add two 45 lbs barbell plates onto the sled after completing one measure and drag the sled back to the starting point. When teams finish their workout, they will be given their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to construct an accurate signpost by using a map of the Santiago area and the tools provided. When teams have nailed their arrows in the correct directions, teams will receive their next clue. Additional tasks * At the starting line, teams had to unscramble eight soccer jerseys without taking them off the complex clothesline to spell their first destination city, Santiago, and present the name to a scout leader to receive tickets on one of three flights leaving Toronto Pearson International Airport. The last team to finish will be the only team on the third flight leaving an hour behind the second flight. * At Punto Maestro Construcción, teams had to carry a 5-meter long signpost and heavy duty tools to Importadora y Exportadora Sign Shop to receive their next clue. Leg 2 (Chile '''→ Venezuela) 'Airdate: '''May 2, 2010 * Santiago (Terminal San Borja) to Rancagua (Bus Terminal) * Rancagua (Medialuna Monumental) (Overnight Rest) * Santiago (Comodoro Arturo Merino Benítez International Airport) to Caracas, 'Venezuela ''' (Simón Bolívar International Airport) * Caracas (El Ávila National Park) * Caracas (Plaza Francia (Spanish)) This Roadblock required one team member to become a Chilean huaso and stop a calf from running without scaring it to receive their next clue. Team members are allowed a maximum of four minutes to stop the calf before they relinquish their spot and the next person in order has their attempt. If a team member injurs a calf, they will receive a 4-hour penalty before receiving the clue. In this Detour, teams chose between Artistry or Creativity. In Artistry, teams had to carry 20 spooky Venezuelan diablo masks without dropping them to a drop-off point at the end of a marked trail. After delivering the masks, they must finish painting the masks with the respectful colors to receive their next clue. In Creativity, teams must attend a shindig at a venue tent and learn a choreographed joropo dance routine. After learning the main routine, teams must try to impress a panel of Venezuelan judges by performing the routine and infusing some of their own moves. If the judges think the team's performance was creative enough, they will hand them their next clue. '''Additional task * Upon arriving at Medialuna Monumental, teams had to select a Chilean gaucho hat with a number to determine the order of tomorrow's competition. Leg 3 (Venezuela) Airdate: '''May 9, 2010 * Maiquetía (Puerto La Guaira) to Gran Roque, Los Roques archipelago (Beach) * Los Roques National Park (Cayo de Agua) * Los Roques National Park (Ecobuzos Diving Adventure) * Dos Mosquises (Spanish) (Sea Turtle Research Center) * Los Roques National Park (Posada Meditteraneo) In this Detour, teams chose between Seashells or Seasails. In Seashells, teams made their way on foot to a "seashell hill" and search through hundreds of seashells for the one pictured in their clue. Once a team finds their seashell, they must bring it to a conchologist near an island swamp to receive their next clue. In Seasails, each team member had to learn how to windsurf and complete three maneuvers (swerve, jump, and loop) in one standing. After performing all the stunts, teams will be given their next clue. This Speed Bump required Yasmin & Relina to fill out a tortoise observation report and fax the information to marine biologists. After sending the fax, marine biologists will decide if they could proceed to the Roadblock in the form of a receiving fax. In this Roadblock, one team member had to guide a green sea turtle through an obstacle course with an insect kabob. When the turtle breaks the finish line banner, teams will receive their next clue. '''Additional tasks * Upon arriving at Puerto La Guaira, teams signed up for one of two yachts leaving in the evening to a mystery destination. * At Ecobuzos Diving Adventure, teams had to don snorkel gear and dive into the ocean to find a Venezuelan cacique coin. After retrieving a coin, they must give it to Venezuelan beauty queen, Dayana Mendoza, to trade for their next clue. Leg 4 (Venezuela '''→ France)' '''Airdate: '''May 16, 2010 * Gran Roque (Los Roques Airport) to Paris, Île-de-France, 'France' (Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport) * Paris (Gare de Lyon) to Dijon, Burgundy (Gare de Dijon-Ville) * Dijon (Moutarde Maille Shop (French)) ** Saint-Vincent-en-Bresse (Base de Loisirs des Liaurats) * Auxonne (Saône River Ramparts) * Le Deschaux (La Charette Bleue) * Salins-les-Bains (Saline Royal) In the first of two Fast Forwards in the race, one team had to add the jar of mustard powder bought from the previous task into a small tub of water. They then must strip down to their underwear and both team members must fit inside the tub and cover themselves up with the solution to be given their next clue. In this Detour, teams chose between Thin And Tall or Long And Large. In Thin and Tall, teams had to put on a pair of stilts and give messages to three Renaissance people throughout a course. If any time a team member falls off their stilts, the team must go back to the ramparts and start again. After reaching all three people, the third stiltwalker will hand teams their next clue. In Long And Large, teams had to travel by foot to Choulet Céline, an antique shop, and collect a French brass bed and console table. They must move the furniture to a hotel approximately 8.5 km. away. When teams have delivered both items in a marked room, a maid will hand teams their next clue. This Roadblock required one team member to create a skunk spray repellent by following a list of elaborate instructions. The mustard powder bought earlier in the leg was used in this task. After making the potion, team members must test the spray on a skunk-odored wall. If a pest control worker is satisfied with the creation, he will hand teams their next clue. '''Additional tasks' * At Moutarde Maille, teams had to buy a mustard jar full of dry mustard powder. After the purchase, teams received their next clue and were required to bring the powder with them until further notice. * After completing the Roadblock, teams rode a donkey carriage through Chaux Forest to their next Pit Stop. Leg 5 (France '''→ Germany) '''Airdate: May 23, 2010 * Salins-les-Bains to Stuttgart, Germany (Schlossplatz) * Stuttgart (Mercedes-Benz Headquarters - Mercedes-Benz Werk Untertürkheim) * Stuttgart (Hohenzollern Castle - Garden Bastion) * Stuttgart (Stuttgart Hauptbahnhof) to Munich, Bavaria (München Hauptbahnhof) * Munich (Hofbräuhaus) * Benediktbeuern (Benediktbeuern Abbey) During the Pit Stop, all teams boarded a bus and traveled from Salins-les-Bains to an unknown destination, revealed to the viewers to be Stuttgart. In this Roadblock, team members chose a Mercedes-Benz E350 and a driver for their thrilling ride in the factory. First, drivers will complete a rigorous vehicle test course consisting of bumps, a seesaw, and several sharp turns. Then, the driver will take team members to the track known as the Wall of Death. After taking a spin in high-speed over 175 kilometers per hour when their cars turned to an almost 90 degree angle, they would receive their next clue. In this Detour, teams chose between how they wanted to serve beer, Beer-In-The-Barrels or Beer-In-The-Hands. In Beer-In-The-Barrels, teams had to transport seven beer kegs from a delivery truck to a local festival at Königsplatz Square. When teams have delivered all seven kegs, they must arrange them onto a German-style cart and sell 10 glasses of beer no lower than €7. After teams give the earnings to the cart owner, teams will be given their next clue. In Beer-In-The-Hands, teams had to deliver 70 full glasses of beer on foot to Kilians Irish Pub to recieve their next clue. Additional note * At the start of this leg, teams received a mysterious key along with their clue. Additional tasks * Upon arriving at Hohenzollern Castle, teams had to search for one of 8 stone boxes hidden around the garden. After opening up the box with the given key, teams will get their next clue. However, only the key teams received will unlock the specific box it belongs to. * At Hofbräuhaus, teams had to drink a 2-liter boot of beer to receive their next clue. Leg 6 (Germany '''→ Turkey) 'Airdate: '''May 30, 2010 * Munich (Max Krug Clock Shop) * Munich (Munich Airport) to Kayseri, 'Turkey (Erkilet International Airport) * Kayseri (Kübra Carpet) * Göreme, Nevşehir Province (Fairy Chimneys) * Derinkuyu (Derinkuyu Underground City) In this Roadblock, team members had to complete a portion of a silk rug by using a traditional Turkish sewing technique. Once they have their rug approved by a textile artist, teams will receive their next clue. In this Detour, teams chose between Counting Up or Climbing Down. In Counting Up, teams had to inflate a hot air balloon by using propane burners. After the balloon is off the ground, teams must board the locomotive with a balloonier and float up to the height of 3 kilometers (about 2 miles). Teams must count in the allotted time how many chimney rock formations there are in the flagged area before returning back down. If teams calculated the correct number, the balloonier will give teams their next clue. In Climbing Down, teams drove to Ihlara Gorge in the town of Ihlara and rappelled down to a rock cut church. When reaching the ground, teams must unlink themselves and search inside the church for a stele, providing information of their next location. After retrieving the "artifact", teams must find a way back up the gorge without using the rappel ropes. Additional tasks * At Max Krug Clock Shop, teams had to repair a cuckoo clock by using the parts and tools provided. To determine if the repair was successful, teams turned the hands to twelve o' clock. If the cuckoo bird jumps out, teams will get their next clue. * At Derinkuyu Underground City, teams had to light up a torch and enter the underground city in search of a sword used in the Cappadocian Kingdom. After retrieving a sword, teams must proceed to the underground church, the Pit Stop for this leg. The last team to sheath their sword was eliminated. Leg 7 (Turkey) Airdate: '''June 6, 2010 * Göreme (Nevsehir Bus Station) to Istanbul (Büyük İstanbul Otogarı) * Istanbul (Grand Bazaar) ** Istanbul (Al Jamal Cafe Club) * Istanbul (Gedikpaşa Hamamı) * Istanbul (İstiklal Avenue) * Istanbul (Hagia Sophia) For this Detour, teams chose between Get Dizzy or Get Greasy. In Get Dizzy, teams traveled to Galata Mevlevihane and spun with a group of whirling dervishes for ten minutes continuously to receive their next clue. In Get Greasy, teams went to Türk Telekom Arena and strip down into kisbet to participate in Turkey's favorite sport, oil wrestling. Each team member must score three points against professional oil wrestlers to receive their next clue. In the last of two Fast Forwards in the race, one team had to learn a belly dance routine. When the team thinks they have executed the choreography perfectly, they must wear appropriate belly dancing attire and perform the routine in front of party goers. If the nightly belly dancer is pleased with the performance, the team will be given their next clue. In this Roadblock, team members had to select a street cart and serve Turkish ice cream, locally known as dondurma. First, team members must create a batch of ice cream by following a list of instructions. After team members have made a fresh tank of the dessert, they must sell at least 25 cones for 10 liras to receive their next clue. '''Additional tasks * Upon arriving at Grand Bazaar, teams looked for their next clue on a Turkish lantern at one of three marked lantern stalls. * At Gedikpaşa Hamamı, teams had to select one of 100 bars of soap and scrub them on each other until they find one containing a picture of their next destination, İstiklal Avenue. Leg 8 (Turkey '''→ India) '''Airdate: '''June 13, 2010 * Istanbul (Istanbul Atatürk Airport) to Chennai, Tamil Nadu, '''India (Chennai International Airport) * Chennai (Sri Parthasarathy Temple) * Chennai (Chennai Central Station) to Ambattur (Ambattur Railway Station) * Ambattur (Sri Murugan Theatre - Parking Lot) * Ambattur (Amarthamal Primary School) * Ambattur (Ambattur Railway Station) to Chennai (Chennai Central Station) * Chennai (Gee Gee Electronic Market) * Chennai (St. Bedes Cricket Ground) In this Roadblock, team members had to balance bowls lit on fire on their head and hands to complete a traditional Indian dance ritual known as bharatanatyam. After successfully completing the dance without "being burnt", the Indian monk will hand teams their next clue. This Speed Bump required Nathan & Rachel to walk into the marked classroom and learn the Hindi alphabet. Once they finish memorizing the alphabet order and pronunciation, they must go in the assembly room and a teacher will start the Hindi alphabet music. If they sing along to the song in proper order and grammar, they will be able to proceed to their next clue. In this Detour, teams chose between CPU Deconstruct or PC Reconstruct. In CPU Deconstruct, teams have to dissassemble CPUs and properly sort out pieces according to its function and size by only using the tools provided. After teams have organized the parts, they will receive their next clue. In PC Reconstruct, teams have to repair a computer by taking out the internal hard drive from the rear and unscrew it. After opening the case, teams must unscrew the actuator parts to take out the platters. They must replace the old platters with the new ones provided by the computer repair clerk. Once completed, teams must do the inverse and hook back the wires to be able to access the computer. Teams will receive their next clue from the repair clerk when the monitor reads, "Correct!". Additional tasks * Upon arriving at the temple, teams had to listen in to a robotic fortune teller for their next clue. * After finishing the Roadblock, teams delivered by marked auto rickshaws, five boxes each weighing about 14 kilograms (about 30 pounds) of books, toys, school supplies, and new clothes to a local primary school. After giving the boxes to the school superintendent, she will hand teams their next clue. * At the electronic market, teams had to log into a Dell laptop and click on the video player icon. They received a surprise video message from their loved ones before being revealed their next clue.